La verdad aunque no la creas
by TheSoul986
Summary: Por supuesto que da envidia! Todos tan perfectos pero no! ellos no nacieron asi! ellos se esforzaron para ser tan perfectos como ahora los son... Y cada uno tuvo que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos y que pronunciarlo es realmente vergonzoso!
1. Prologo

Alguna vez no sentiste envidia? Yo creo que si, por supuesto! Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango incluso Shippo salen perfectos, pero no solo ellos! Todos! Sakura, Tomoyo, Goku, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Miaka, Soul, Maka… Los creadores de lo mangas y animes se han empeñado en mostrarnos una vida perfecta llena de lujos con un poco de drama pero siempre con un final feliz, a mí personalmente me da envidia, no solo su final, sino el rostro bello y angelical de cada uno. Inuyasha un gran ejemplo! Un cuerpo fornido ni TAN delgado ni tan grueso, de intermedio, con unos pectorales bien marcados, un hermoso cabello plateado que te dan ganas de dormir sobre él. Unos preciosos ojos dorados completamente inexistentes en ESTE mundo. Y esas bellísimas orejitas en su cabeza que al mínimo ruido se balacean. Y qué decir de su MUY notorio atractivo físico a pesar de usar aquel atuendo tan.. Como decirlo? Holgado… Que no hace notar sus bellezas masculinas… Pero no sé si se habrán fijado en un… pequeño detalle. El momento en que Inuyasha, aquel hermoso adonis, estuvo sin su haori la primera vez, creí ver a alguien sumamente perfecto, todo él.. era un sueño! Pero… ejem… bueno sus.. Axilas.. Estaban completamente depiladas, si lo sé ustedes dirán y eso que? Pues pasa todo! De cuando acá un hombre se depila! Y no vengan con que Inu es lampiño! Igualmente segurito también ocurre con Miroku, todo los del anime y manga salen así, y a eso quiero llegar!

Para demostrar que los personajes de animes y mangas son como nosotros y no salen perfectitos! Os daré un par de ejemplos con los personajes de Inuyasha.

En que nuestros héroes se preocupan mucho.. Por su apariencia. Ya que no me vallan a decir que creyeron que aquella belleza no tuvo esfuerzo, porque eso es mentir! Nuestros héroes demostraran que como cada joven ellos se preocupan mucho por su aspecto, tanto chicos como chicas. Y como verán este solo es el prólogo.

Para la próxima, mostraremos al primero.. O mejor dicho a LA primera.

Proximamente : Sango VS depilación de cejas… U.U


	2. Sango Vs Arreglo de cejas

Pero es que ella era la mejor y una de las ultimas de su clan! Había crecido criada por su padre en las artes de la guerra contra demonios. Algo irónico ya que viajaba con algunos de ellos. Había crecido contenta con su hermano, el pequeño Kohaku al que en estos momentos estaba perdido en los brazos de un ser recontra maligno… Está bien para que negarlo ahora su vida era un desastre casi completa. Pero a pesar de todo el escandalo aún tenía una prioridad y esa era… verse muy hermosa para cierto monje pervertido (el cual en varias oportunidades la sacaba de sus casillas).

Encontraba en él un hombre muy atractivo, bueno… Inuyasha también lo era pero Miroku tenía un noseque que hacía que tuviera mariposas en el estómago y a cada piropo suyo la hacía sentirse en el séptimo cielo.

Ahora mismo acababa de darse un refrescante baño, la cual la relajaba hasta el último de los pelos en su cuerpo. Y hablando de pelos, había algunos muy rebeldes en su rostro.

Agarro con muy poca delicadeza la pinza para la depilación. Dios santo! Sus cejas parecían estar más grandes de lo normal, casi pobladas por algunos habitantes indeseados. Sostuvo la pinza justo en una de las esquinas de una de sus cejas, agarro un pelito y arranco con la fuerza que la caracterizaba (a pesar de ser una fémina) aquel molesto pelito que malograba la hermosa belleza de su rostro muy ligeramente bronceado. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se encogió tratando de evitar sacar un gemidito de dolor.

De acuerdo pueda que sea una gran matadora de demonios y que soportara toda clase de dolor en una lucha pero era una chica y lo seguiría siendo. Una chica que se encontraba un poco más aliviada. Se levantó de su puesto y mirando de nuevo aquel espejo rectangular decorado por algunos _steckirs* _del mundo de Kagome. (*aviso : sango quiere decir stickers pero no sabe pronunciarlo, vamos! sango es de 500 años en el pasado que va a saber de stickers!)

Sango estaba cada vez más amargada. Cada pelito que sacaba de sus cejas la hacía temblar literalmente. Estaba en uno de los casos que nunca soporto, y de lo cual envidiaba a los hombres porque claro ellos no se depilaban las cejas. Con un demonio! Eso dolió!

- Tranquila Sango, no es la primera vez! Deberías estar acostumbrada! Caraj…. Eso dolió rayos!

Y así con cada pelito retirado, Sango la gran exterminadora de ceja… Perdón de demonios, soltaba una palabrota mentalmente.

Y así dejamos sufriendo a la pobre de Sanguito en el cuarto de baño. Al parecer Sango es como yo, odia depilarse pero lo hace por su querido Miroku.

Bueno! Aquí presentándome y dándoles el PROXIMATIUM!

Próximamente : Miroku VS depilación de axilas :P (que horror)


	3. Miroku Vs Depilacion de axilas

Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, intentando por todos los medios mitigar el dolor, sabia que su amada exterminadora era fuerte pero esta vez le había propinado tal manotazo que a pesar de ya varias horas la marca no había desaparecido y el dolor tampoco. De la túnica que traía puesta revolvió su manga tratando de encontrar un pañuelo, asi de distraído como estaba no lograba encontrarlo.

Aun no encontraba la razón de porque Sango había actuado de esa manera, solo había coqueteado con cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino, acaso era sacrilegio tratar de darle un hijo a la princesa, la hija del terrateniente, de la aldea? El calor sofoco su cuerpo y con el pañuelo seco el sudor de su cuello y rostro… Podía oir la cascada a unos cuantos pasos, y podría darse un buen baño y meditar mientras tanto.

Maldijo mentalmente, la cachetada y el rostro de Sango no salían de su cabeza, cuantas veces había sucedido esto? Unas veinticinco tal vez? Suspiro con cansancio… Unas veinticinco al dia…

La cascada se mostro esplendorosa en su frente, el agua cristalina chocaba ruidosamente contra el propio agua y las rocas creando un estruendoso ruido relajador, alrededor los arboles del bosque se mecían suavemente, el lugar perfecto para relajarse y pensar.

Tocando la suave tela de la túnica la desanudo, dejándola en el suelo acabo con las ultimas prendas y las sandalias para desnudo meterse dentro de la gran cascada, el agua fría lo hizo tiritar pero con unos cuantos minutos logro acostumbrarse. La maldición en su mano empeoraba con cada dia que transcurría, aun no sabía cuando moriría por ella si no destruía a Naraku, seria momento de su muerte, de eso no había duda.

Acordándose de la navaja volvió de sus pasos y con la mano mojada agarro su túnica, rebuscando entre las mangas saco con cuidado de no cortarse, la daga. Mas que un artefacto de guerra escondido era para su propio uso, la hoja era afilada con la roca de lija, todas las tardes cada cinco días para que no pierda el filo.

Por supuesto era algo crucial para él, si quería verse hermoso para su bella exterminadora castaña, debía por lo menos, acabar con la mata de pelos debajo de su brazo, a veces estaba tan aburrido que pensaba que aquel vello era un monstruo y la navaja, su báculo, por lo tanto peleaba.

- Muere maldito monstruo de pelos – y acaba con ellos al poco tiempo, esta vez no se sentía tan niño como para hacer eso, pero de todas maneras tenia que matar aquel vello en la axila.

Con la navaja y el brazo bien alto, deslizo con suavidad pero igual fuerza, a la daga que hizo que el agua cristalina acabara con pelos rondando por ahí, repitió el proceso después de enjuagar la navaja debajo del agua.

- Auch – No previo la cortada que se hizo y que empezó a arder, bajo el brazo y el picor lo hizo volver a subirlo, decidió cambiar de axila, ahora todo cambiaba y el otro lado lleno de monstruos pelosos amenazaban con desaparecer la carne aun visible. Con la navaja deslizándola de abajo hacia arriba o al revés acabo con el monstruo peloso… Por supuesto en el dolor en una de sus axilas gracias a la cortada le impedía bajar el brazo, pero como era un macho que se respeta pese al dolor que lo acarreaba, llego a su túnica, la amarro en sus cuerpo y con las sandalias bien sujetas a sus pies y los dos brazos abajo siguió su camino.

- Auch… Ouh… Ahhh….¡OUCH!... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Y asi dejamos al pobre de Miroku todo sufriendo, para la próxima esta una de las protagonistas!

Kagome Vs Uñas descuidadas y bigotillo

;p lo del bigotillo a veces me pasa, el maldito crece de mas… al ser blanca se nota mucho mas, es horrible xD


	4. Kagome Vs Arreglo de Uñas y Bigotillo

La puerta resonó en los pasillos desiertos de su casa, acababa de entrar al baño y meterse en esa preciosa tina a lavar y enjuagar su piel delicadamente blanca. Y si es posible una pedicura que esas uñas no eran de su orgullo femenino, preparo la tina con agua tibia, mas caliente que fría, que el invierno se acercaba con rapidez…

- Que delicia! – Exclamo Kagome al introducirse en el agua haciendo chorrear un poco en el suelo.

Agarro el jabón y acaricio su piel dejando mucha espuma a su paso, acabado el arte manual de lavarse, se paró en la tina y cogiendo un balde con agua tibia dentro de ella la dejo caer en su cuerpo, y así unas cuatro veces más hasta quitarse todo rastro de jabon.

Envolvió la toalla alrededor de ella y salió a su habitación tranquilamente sintiéndose fresca y libre. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con una sonrisa y la cerro con la curvatura de sus labios aun presente en su cara.

Apoyo todo su peso en la cama, sentándose e inmediatamente sintiendo el frio en sus brazos, caminando al armario, cogió su pijama y se lo puso rápidamente. Aun con la ventana cerrada… Que maldito era el aire.

Ya vestida, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Saco el Cortaúñas y alzo la pierna hacia arriba, sentada en la cama y con uno de sus pies apoyado al filo de esta. Con el cortaúñas acabo con las descuidadas en su pie, los corto todo tomándose la delicadeza de no dejar ni un solo sobresaliente o fuera de lugar.

Acabo con el pie derecho y comenzó con el izquierdo, igualo la técnica y siguió cortando, los pedazos cayeron al suelo de su cuarto, rogo internamente que Buyo no pasara a la habitación, porque capaz el gato se come lo del suelo… Ósea sus uñas… QUE ASCO!

Movió la cabeza negativamente y siguió cortando… Cuando acabo, guardo el cortaúñas en el cajón y fue a la sala a por la escoba y el recogedor, recogió las uñas mal cortadas del suelo y poniéndolas en el recogedor las fue a dejar en el basurero de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo suspirando, abrió la puerta del baño y abrió el espejo encima del lavamanos. Cogió el desodorante bostezando y lo aplico debajo del brazo, obviamente alzando su pijama para que cava su mano… Hizo igual al otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados, casi cayendo del sueño.

Puso el desodorante dentro del espejo y cuando cerro, inevitablemente vio el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal. Abrió los ojos quitándosele todo el sueño, agarro su cara con ambas mano y casi chilla… Se sonrojo profusamente y abriendo de nuevo el espejo saco la afeitadora, la lavo con agua y la utilizo…

Poco a poco y estirando la boca hacia abajo en una mueca graciosa, empezó a cortarse el bigotillo encima de sus carnosos labios… Que vergüenza, y todas sus amigas la habían visto asi, que diría Hoyo… QUE DIRIA INUYASHA! Lloro internamente mientras seguía cortando los pelillos, casi acababa, solo un poco mas y…

- Oye Kagome, ¿estas aq…? – y listo… Oh por dios… ¡¿Inuyasha?!

CONTINUARAAAAA…..

Quien dice que esto no tiene tramaa aaa! Le tiro el zapato kamikaze! Segunda parte ¡! Le toca a Inu!

INUYASHA VS DEPILACION DE PIERNAS

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	5. Inuyasha Vs Depilación de piernas

- Oye Kagome, ¿estas aq…?

¿Qué? Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos viendo como la azabache lo miraba totalmente pálida, ni corto ni perezoso cerró la puerta tratando de olvidar en vano la imagen de Kagome con un artefacto de dudoso uso muy cerca de sus labios.

Como si de un ninja se tratara, regreso a la habitación de la joven ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? Es decir, la había visto muchas veces entre las cosas de la chica e incluso lo había visto junto a las cosas del aseo de la muchacha pero seguía sin saber para que funcionaba. Y recordando la cara de Kagome dudaba que fuera algo público su uso.

Escucho pasos apresurados muy cerca de él y como gato se trepo al techo, Kagome entro en la estancia y lo primero que vio fue a un joven de cabellos plateados aferrarse con fuerza a la esquina superior de su cuarto.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- Tú…Tú… ¿sabes que estaba haciendo…?

- … - Inuyasha medito su respuesta – Ni idea – Parecía que su respuesta era correcta porque ella emitió un suspiro de alivio, lo cual lo puso más confundido.

- ¡No quiero que pienses que estaba haciendo algo malo! ¿De acuerdo? Son… cosas de mujeres

- Como cuando cada mes hueles a sang…

- ¡CALLATE! – Interrumpió la azabache totalmente colorada – Baja de ahí… voy a mostrarte como se utiliza la afeitadora – pronuncio jetona.

- ¿Afeitadora? Eso quiere decir que te estabas afei…

- ¡CALLATE!

Inuyasha bajo de su esquina y siguió a Kagome fuera de su habitación con dirección al baño. Con que afeitadora… Ya podía atar unos cuantos cabos. Ella abrió el espejo y extrajo el curioso objeto.

Kagome se lo extendió para que lo analizara, aún seguía sonrojada. Él pudo observar a detalle la pequeña cosa, tenía mini navajas en su interior y aunque no parecían ser realmente filudas, aun cortaban. (Él pudo descubrir al mover su dedo en la navaja de manera horizontal, ya que sangro)

- Con esto… tu puedes cortarte… er… ya sabes… cortar… ¡es una afeitadora!… afeita...

- ¿Me la regalas?

Kagome tenía cara de mujer después de enterarse de que su esposo le era infiel.

- No… Toma esta otra, es de mi abuelo, aunque nunca lo utiliza sigue cortando.

Inuyasha recibió la cosa y huyo de la escena. Kagome se preguntó por qué se la pediría.

Inuyasha traspaso la barrera del tiempo y llego a una laguna que él conocía y quedaba muy cerca del pozo. Como un niño con su juguete nuevo se deshizo de sus prendas rápidamente y se zambullo en el agua helada, en lo alto la luna alumbraba su cuerpo desnudo.

Se acercó a la roca más cercana y apoyando su espalda ahí, alzo una de sus piernas, dios mío tenía tanto pelo que podría tejerse un hakama con eso.

Utilizo el curioso artefacto como creyó que funcionaba y como vio que lo utilizaba Kagome. Lo deslizo en sus piernas con cuidado por las mini navajas, y lo enjuago en el agua, hasta ese momento el utilizaba pequeñas dagas para deshacerse de pelos que bajo ninguna circunstancia eran necesarios para su cuerpo. Es más, lo incomodaban.

Quien iba a pensar que un sujeto muy inteligente iba a ser capaz de crear algo para la facilidad de cortar esos vellos. Ja. Quien diría que en la época de Kagome habían cosas realmente fascinantes.

Al terminar, deslizo la yema de sus dedos por sus piernas, ambas tan lizas como culo de bebe. Más tarde le comentaría a Miroku su descubrimiento… o mejor no… ese monje aprovechado era capaz de quitárselo mientras no veía… Sería su pequeño secreto.

CONTINUARAAAA

AJAAAAAAA cuanto tiempo! La verdad estoy en dudas no se si poner Sesshomaru o Kikyo primero, pónganme en su review cual será el primero, y que quieren que tenga problemas, vello facial? Maquillaje? Vello corporal? Uñas? Resecamiento de la piel? Lo que quieran! :3 las mejores ideas serán utilizadas en el fic :3


End file.
